


reach out and touch

by Shabby Abby (KJPearl)



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJPearl/pseuds/Shabby%20Abby
Summary: A collection of fatt drabbles1. Tender/Fourteen - Worthy of Grace2. Tender/Fourteen - The Body Politic





	1. Tender/Fourteen - Worthy of Grace

There was something special about Tender Sky. Fourteen knew that. The always knew it, even if they could no longer remember why. It manifested differently in different bodies, this draw they felt. With each new body came new quirks, new mannerisms, and a new way of loving Tender. There had been a sense of subordination to her leadership as the gunslinger. Tender would say they word and they'd pull the trigger; enforcing her will upon the world, protecting her from the violence she might encounter. Worthy of Grace released something different in them. Their performative side became much more pronounced with the near-nightly shows. Worthy of Grace knew how to draw in a crowd, how to flatter them and gain their love. Fourteen learnt that same practiced comfort with sweetened words and seductive looks. How to make everyone in the audience feel like they had their full attention. How to make them feel seen and heard and wanted and wanting. Of course, while Fourteen cared for all their fans there was only one who truly held their heart.

(Tender had gone to a show one night and Fourteen found themselves almost surprised despite themselves. They'd sent out the invitation never really expecting a response. But it had been a wonderful night. They recalled the feeling of her eyes locked on them on stage. If Fourteen hadn't already been devoting their all to these performances, astounded and overwhelmed by the newness, those hypnotizing eyes would have pushed them new levels. As it was they did push, in their own way. Fourteen had hunted Tender down after the show. Fourteen found her leaning against the wall across from the stage entrance, just behind the pack of fans, and caught her eye. Tender gave them a slight smile, tail waving lazily. When the crowd finally diminished Fourteen invited her out to dinner at a fancy restaurant nearby. They'd never felt as exhilarated as they did that night, dressed in a sleek dress and leaning close to Tender over the small table. They only wished she had come to another show.)

Fourteen as Worthy of Grace manifested their inescapable tie to Tender flirtatiously, with a confidence they never used to have. They recalled the drink Tender had sent them back when they were the gunslinger. How their heart had raced in nerves and hope. How they hadn't said anything, waiting for her to make a first move that seemed increasingly unlikely. But they were not so shy this time. 

This time Tender sat  with them on the ship and opened their fan mail.  _ Nosy _ , they thought for a moment,  _ doesn't she know that curiosity killed the cat _ . But as they heard all the foolish fan love letters read to them in Tender’s voice, they couldn't bring themselves to mind. They hung on to all the words they'd always dreamed that Tender would say: “darling, you steal my breath away,” “you’re my whole world,” “I love you.” Fourteen imagined it was real. Then Fourteen decided to make it real. They leaned towards Tender, closer and closer, and felt Tender respond in kind until their lips met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This exists because I need everyone to know that Tender and Fourteen are in love.


	2. Tender/Fourteen - The Body Politic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaguely a sequel to the last chapter

It wasn't fair, Fourteen thought. Of course things hadn't ever really been fair in their life. At least not as far as they could recall, but this just might take the cake.

They’d been Worthy of Grace for barely a month, only just getting used to the experience, the perks that came with that body, before it got ripped away. Worthy of Grace had been beauty and charm and loved by all. Most importantly, they’d been loved by Tender. The first body with which they had kissed Tender, had held her close, had laid with her at night and whispered sweet nothings in her ears. That body was gone. Lost to the careless cruelty of the New Earth Hegemony, of Mother’s Story. 

Now Fourteen had a new body to learn, with new mannerism to tease through and a new set of limbs. This was something new. Something distressing. The secret of their bodies’ creation, stolen and remoulded from some people just ever so different from the humans of the fleet. Except this time, not quite remoulded. They felt the echoes of someone else’s memories pressed against their own. It was similar to Worthy of Grace with the false vocaloid identity, but somehow deeper. The Body Politic felt a devotion to the law and the people of their planet, a planet Fourteen had never even been to. It was confusing in some ways, and in other ways so clear.

Fourteen wondered briefly if their new appearance would be off-putting to Tender, if she would miss the old one or if she would be scared of the alien form. They worried all the way to Miss’s Castlerose’s office and through their conversation with her until it turned out they had other things to worry about. Namely that their most recent hit, the one they’d been ignoring (or more accurately had forgotten) was a contract for the life of Tender Sky. Fourteen felt their heart stop when Castlerose showed them the contract. They wouldn’t, they couldn’t, not Tender.

Then the anger grew, a cool and laser focused rage for The Body Politic, and they needed to know. Who had asked for the hit. Who would dare. Who did they need to protect Tender from. So they bargained with Castle Rose and they got the name. And then it was meaningless. Open Metal, a By-and-By name, certainly. Someone who may have known Tender before she joined the Beloved. But no one she’d spoken about. No one Fourteen knew. A failed gambit, but it was all they had. So they thanked Castlerose, placated her with promises that they would deal with Tender - anything to buy her more time before they sent another assassin - and planned their return to her side.

 


End file.
